Valentine's Dance
by Warmill
Summary: She was a dancer and for him it was love at first sight. However, he soon discovered that not only was she pretty but she had another job that was pretty dangerous.


_Valentine's Dance_

_Gyrations was one of the most popular dance clubs on Mars. It attracted a wide range of clientele. Everyone from your standard hypocritical politicians to your average working stiffs, who were only looking to get drunk and watch the beautiful dancers up on stage. The club also attracted more, one could say, shadowy types. That was where the new girl came in. And it was there where he first saw her and fell in love._

_He came in every night, after putting in 12 hours at the Red Planet Refinery, to relax and enjoy the shows. Maybe, once in awhile, if he was drunk enough and a girl was pretty enough, he'd splurge for a table dance. Since he usually did get drunk enough and all the girls, who danced at Gyrations were pretty enough, he splurged quite often!_

_It had been an especially grueling day, the night he came in and first saw her. He had ordered three gargle blasters to start off the night. She was up on stage one. _

_She moved smoothly with the music. Her long beautiful legs, that seemed to never end, moved like poetry in motion! He asked about her and learned, she had only been dancing there a couple of days. _

_He loved her sassy purple hair, that just touched her shoulders. The stage lights reflected off her big brown beautiful eyes and her little turned up nose was as cute as any button you could find in your cute button drawer._

_After she had finished her stage dance, he signaled to the hostess to ask her to come on over. The hostess asked. She came over._

"_How 'bout I buy you a drink?" he asked._

"_How 'bout I accept!" she replied, immediately pulling up a chair and joining him at the small table._

"_Gargle Blaster?" he asked her._

"_Make it a double!" she answered._

"_Wow," he said, "most girls can't handle a single 'blaster' let alone a double!"_

"_Well, I'm not like most girls!" she coyly replied._

"_What's your name?' he asked._

"_Faye!" she replied._

"_Faye, what?" he inquired._

"_For now lets just leave it at Faye!" she replied, with a smile that could melt cheese!_

"_OOOkay!" he said, "you're kinda a mystery woman, huh?"_

"_More of an Enigma," she teasingly answered._

_He did notice, she kept glancing over his shoulder to the back tables. After he ordered their drinks, he casually glanced over and saw some really well dressed slob of a guy, who seemed to act like he was some sort of big shot, wheeling his money around and buying table dance after table dance from three or four of the other dancers._

"_That guy a friend or yours?" he asked her._

"_Not a friend" she replied, in a tone that told him she didn't want to talk about it._

"_So, you're new here, huh?" he asked, as the waitress brought them their drinks._

"_Yeah, sorta new," she answered, as she chugged down the gargle blaster without any reaction!_

"_Have you ever danced at any other places I might know about?" he wondered._

"_No," she softly answered, "this is my first club."_

"_Oh, you do something else in your spare time," he inquired, "like go to school, or maybe work another job?"_

"_Yeah," she smiled, "I work another job!"_

"_What do you do?" he asked._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she flirtatiously replied._

"_Oh, you interest me more and more by the minute, Faye" he said, "listen, I know its probably against the club's rules and I swear to you, I've never asked any of the girls here this question before, but I'd really like to take you out to dinner some time!" _

_Faye smiled charmingly._

"_Well, you're right," she replied, "it is against the club rules and I highly doubt I'm the first girl you've asked out on a date here before."_

_He smiled back._

"_Well, you yourself said you're not like most girls," he said, "I just feel there's some type of chemistry between us!" _

"_What you feel is called "lust!" Faye noted._

_He laughed, "Well, maybe some of that too, but I mean it, I'd like to really take you someplace nice. Get to you know you away from this place!"_

_Faye smiled and subtly nodded her head. He couldn't tell if that was a "yes" to the date or she was just sub-consciously keeping time with the music beat playing over the club's sound system. But she didn't answer his question._

"_Well," he finally said, "at least think about it!"_

"_I will," she sweetly answered._

_Suddenly, she once again glanced over his shoulder. This time he could see her pretty face take on a look of fierce determination! She jumped up from the table, and pulled a .458 handgun from a thigh holster she had hidden under her black mini-skirt! _

_She moved quickly over to where the well dressed slob was now heading to an exit, with two dancers on his arms. _

_Using the .458, she slapped the slob hard across the face and kicked him in the groin, which not only confused the slob but obviously brought him down to his knees! The two dancers on his arms scattered, as did the crowd._

"_Pierre Marquette!" Faye yelled out, while holding the .458 to the slob's head, as she slapped a pair of cuffs onto his hands, "under Bounty Warrant 532, I'm taking you into custody!"_

_Well -dressed slob didn't answer, except to groan about his groin!_

_Faye pulled him up to his feet and started to walk him out the exit, while the crowd stood back and watched._

_As Faye passed the table, where her new "friend" sat in shock, Faye leaned over and quickly and gently kissed him on the lips._

"_How 'bout you give me a rain check on that date!" she coyly cooed._

"_AAAbsolutely!" he stuttered, as he watched Faye walk out the door, with her bounty for the night in tow! The End._


End file.
